An Unexpected Guest
by Lexioreo22
Summary: It's nearing the day of Bella and Edward's wedding, but a series of unexpectations seem to continuously delay them from their big day or have them consider calling the wedding off. Drama in later chapters. T for situations EdwardxBella. Thanks for readin


Bella slowly opened her eyes. The bright morning sunlight peeked through her windows, causing her to squint her eyes. How the sunlight could pass through the layers of greenery outside was beyond her comprehension. Sunday always seemed to have a lazy effect of Bella, so she allowed her eyes to close once more, as she laid her head on her pillow and allowed herself a few minutes of half sleep. After a few minutes, she forced herself awake and pulled her still groggy body out of bed.

Nothing was really motivating her to completely wake up this morning. Edward was out hunting and probably wouldn't be back until sometime in the afternoon. Bella's body moved habitually, but her mind was still in a dream like state, its attention elsewhere. Bella proceeded with her morning schedule absentmindedly. Her attention drifted from Edward, to becoming a vampire and to the consequences, repeating itself in her mind like a never-ending circle. Three raps at the front door quickly caught her attention, dragging her away from her day dreaming.

Half running, Bella stumbled a bit before reaching the door. She opened it to find a familiar face smiling down at her.

"Good morning." Edward smiled.

Bella stood in front of the door, smiling as well, but she couldn't force any words from her mouth. Part of her was awed by Edward's presence. It was never something that you could get used to; A bit like looking at the Northern Lights. It would always seem to leave you in amazement and wonder, no matter how many times you saw it. Something that a photograph never did justice to. Looking over the sharp and smooth angles and features of Edward's perfect face was something that you could lose yourself in. In the rest of her mind however, remained confused.

Although Bella was happy to see Edward, she had been expecting him to be out hunting for the rest of the morning. Looking at his smoldering topaz eyes told her that he was well fed, so she disregarded it in her mind.

"Good morning." Bella managed to whisper, gaining control of her heartbeat again.

Edward took hold of her left hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked, softly kissing the tips of her fingers.

"Yes…" Bella responded shakily. She barely had a grasp on her focus when Edward appeared at the door, but now with Edward kissing her hand like that, all the focus that she had been using for other things, was now insignificant. The only thing that mattered at the moment was Edward.

"I believe that you have a guest back at the house." Edward grinned.

The house, by that he meant his family's house. The house of the Cullens, home to the most beautiful people known in Forks. The house that Bella had agreed to live in when all of the wedding business was over and done with. The house that held a possibly dangerous coven of vampires that would all soon be a part of Bella's family. Vampires that Bella wished to soon join in their rank.

"A guest? Is Alice planning something again?" Bella groaned. Alice always loved throwing surprise parties.

"Something like that." Edward smiled.

"Give me a minute to change into something decent." Bella sighed looking down at her sweatpants and t-shirt.

"It's not a formal event, Bella. You look perfect as you are."

"Edward, if I don't change here, Alice will use me as a dress up doll the moment I get there."

"True." Edward held back a smile.

Bella quickly made her way up the stairs and into her room. Edward had decided to wait outside of the door to her room, leaning against the wall as a statue would. Bella quickly threw a semiformal red blouse and a dark pair of jeans on. Not formal, but decent enough that Alice wouldn't see the need to dress her up. Opening the door, Bella found Edward as she had left him, unmoving until her caught sight of her, his face immediately brightening up with a smile as her did.

"Are you ready?" He asked patiently.

"As ready as I can be." Bella sighed.

Edward chuckled a bit as he led her down the stairs, out of the door and into the passenger seat of the Volvo.


End file.
